


Stranger places to find Love (Revised)

by Zyn_the_Wolf



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rocket is bad at emotions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf
Summary: Rocket develops feelings for Peter, but doesn't understand them. Not much else to say set in the same universe as the stories, "Color me Purple" and "Special Wake-up Call" This one is a multi-chapter story detailing the start of the couple's relationship (Rework of my original version of this story more details inside.)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranger places to find Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218736) by [Zyn_the_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyn_the_Wolf/pseuds/Zyn_the_Wolf). 



> Okay so as any of my readers who saw my authors note on my original story may already know   
> I had given it some thought and decided I want to rewrite and, sort of get a do-over on this story. This will also be where new chapters passed the reworked ones will be posted from here on out.
> 
> These updates will range from minor things like a few extra lines of dialogue or text here or there, to entire rewrites of chapters. I hope everyone understands and enjoys this story, thank you for your time.

Rocket sat in his workshop aboard the Milano questioning the actions he just made and the feelings he had felt just hours before. It was just a routine job apprehend the criminals and return them and the stolen contraband to the Nova Corps. ‘But then that d’ast idiot Quill had to get cocky and got himself knocked unconscious from behind.’ Rocket mused silently while he tinkered with some spare parts feeling the scraps of metal and wire roll around between his delicate fingers, one of his favorite activities when he becomes stressed out, or needs time to think.

‘On top of that what the flark was I thinking… I mean I know Quills our friend and of course what I did was the right thing to do… but what was that feeling that came over me… It didn’t feel normal I felt like protecting Quill was the only thing that mattered to me in that moment... felt so… ’ Rocket tried pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind for now so that he could finish the work he had been fiddling with for the past hour or so. Another hour goes by and Rocket finds himself unable to keep the thoughts about the earlier events pushed from his mind so he puts the unfinished project in one of his drawers and lays down in his bed staring at the ceiling until he eventually fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------Flashback dream-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Seeing Peter drop unconscious on the ground behind him Rocket quickly made his way over to his fallen comrade and stood protectively over him almost by some weird instinct. With a growl that even Rocket didn’t know where it came from he quickly dispatched both goons and restrained them. “Gamora, the targets are apprehended, one of them managed to knock our fearless captain out cold so we’ll need you to meet us here with the Milano for an evac.” Rocket spoke into the Comms. System in his ear.” 

“On my way Rocket just hang tight.”   
\--------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rocket awoke drenched in a bit of sweat as he sat up placing his face in the palms of his hands. “Gaaahh why did I suddenly feel so protective over that ridiculous Star-Dork…” Rocket questioned aloud this time. Hopping off his bed Rocket began pacing grumbling to himself as he tangled with what had gone through his head earlier that morning. 

Unbeknownst to Rocket Peter up late to get a drink had overheard Rocket’s late night musings. Peter sat there pondering what his teammate and friend could possibly be so upset about, especially since it had to do with himself. Peter knew that him and Rocket had proceeded to get very close, well rather as close as Rocket had been willing to allow himself to get with anyone given his history. Rocket didn’t like to talk about his past much if ever, something Peter always respected, though occasionally when he and Rocket would go out drinking every now and then Rocket would confide little bits here and there with Peter. 

Peter of course never mentioned anything about what Rocket confessed to him in his drunken nights with his furry companions as Rocket would probably never go out drinking with Peter again if he knew he told him these things. Peter wasn’t sure what exactly it was he felt personally yet for his fellow guardian and friend, but one thing was certain Peter knew he had some sort of feelings for him. As he heard Rocket’s bare feet click across the metal floor the sound moving from one side of the room to the other, Peter wanted so desperately just to go in and hold Rocket, he didn’t know why he had that sudden urge, but one thing was for certain he hated knowing Rocket was in so much pain and frustration especially when knowing from what little he could make out of his friend’s ramblings that he was the cause or at least the focus of Rocket’s frustrations. Peter raised his hand and placed it quietly against the door. 

‘Rocket… if only you knew how much we… I care about you... ‘ With that mental thought and one last sad look at the door thinking about the small guardian on the other side Peter decided it was best to let Rocket be for now and so he decided to return to his own room. 

Meanwhile Rocket was still pacing in circles as quietly as possible as to not wake groot up.

‘And who does that humie think he is always being so nice to me.. Being there for me when Groot “died” during the battle with Ronan… not making fun of me when I’m down.. What's his big idea anyway?...’ Rocket continued to fume as his thoughts continued to wander to Quill and just how kind he was to Rocket even when no one else is. Quill always had the most patience for Rocket and his temper, and made sure he never went out drinking alone so that he wouldn’t overdo it when drinking the pain away. Rocket made his way back up onto the bed and sat down trying to clear his mind at least long enough to get even an ounce of sleep. As he sat down on his bed Rocket could have sworn with his enhanced hearing could hear something or rather someone at his door, but decided he couldn’t be bothered to investigate, not in the state he was currently in. With one last groan of frustration Rocket fell back onto the bed and allowed himself to try once more to get some well needed sleep.

The next morning Rocket woke up feeling exceedingly exhausted as despite his best efforts he had unfortunately woken up approximately five more times throughout the night as his mind continued to attempt processing Rocket’s behaviors and feelings. Rocket decided he should go and check to see what was on schedule today, bounties and what not, ‘surely some work will help me relax, shooting stuff always makes me feel better, especially if I’m getting paid to do it.’ Rocket convinced himself to get up and head to the cockpit. Upon entering the cockpit Rocket was met with the familiar sight and sound of Drax sharpening his knives, “Mornin’ Drax.” Rocket greeted as he hopped up into his seat in the Milano. Drax paused from his work to look up towards Rocket with a smile, “Good morning to you as well friend Rocket.” Drax kindly responded before returning his attention to his knives. Rocket took advantage of the fact that Peter “Star-Dork” Quill was still absent from the cockpit and decided he would try once again to rest his eyes for a bit.

Rocket had almost managed to get to sleep when he heard Peter’s booming voice ring through the cockpit, “Morning Guys, so who’s ready for the next job?” Peter said jolting Rocket out of his near sleep. Rocket blinked a few times as he roused from his brief nap before looking up at peter shooting their self-proclaimed captain an exhaustion fueled glare, “and what mission did the oh great powerful Star-Dork get for us this time? After all I thought yesterday would be an easy enough mission, but then I had to save your Flarkin ass..” Rocket responded with his usual sass, but this time tinged with a tad bit of irritation due to his lack of sleep. 

Peter brushed off the jab at his overconfidence getting the best of him yesterday, but not without taking notice of the bags under Rocket’s eyes his furry companion clearly had not gotten much if any rest passed when Peter overheard him arguing with himself this only furthering his concern for his friend’s well-being. Peter decided there would be time later to address what was eating at Rocket and decided it was best to just continue discussing today’s assignment, 

“Anyways, we have been asked to provide security detail for a transport carrying some very powerful, very volatile fuel the delivery is going from Xandar to the Kyln.” Peter said resting his arm casually around Gamora who was seated next to him. Rocket didn’t know why, but he felt unusually irritated by Quill’s actions, so much so that a light growl managed to escape him lips curling back to even display a few of his sharp teeth. Rocket’s tail and fur on his arms also bristled slightly. Rocket quickly regained control of his body and shifted in his seat to try and play it off Rocket attempted to cover up the agitated sound that exited his body quickly, by passing it off as distaste for the mission, 

“Sounds easy enough, never thought I’d be taking a friendly visit back to the Kyln though” he said. Rocket was certain he managed to deflect attention away from his sudden outburst, but little did he know that Gamora was well aware of Rocket’s minor twinge of aggression at Peter’s actions and made a mental note to keep an eye on Rocket. Rocket made a mental note of his own to add that physical outburst to his list of ‘shit I don’t know why I did it’ otherwise known as ‘reasons I don’t get any sleep at night’. He hopped out of his seat in the cockpit and began walking back toward his room, 

“I’m gonna go get prepped for the mission, Star-Dork just inform me when we arrive.” Rocket said simply before making it out of the cockpit. Peter had walked over to the common room and shrunk down into the seat at the table throwing his face in his palms. Gamora slid into the seat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 

“is there something troubling you Quill?” Gamora asked quietly knowing full well when something is bothering the half-terran.

“It’s Rocket Gammy… He’s been acting weird lately, and last night I heard him fuming about something to do with me… I’m just worried about him…” He said placing his arms down on the table and stared blankly down at the table. Gamora sighed as she was the one Peter had confided to about his recently developed strong feelings for Rocket, 

“Pete I know you are worried about Rocket’s reaction to your confession, but if I may be so bold, I expect that Rocket is more likely to return those feelings than you think. Didn’t you notice how he acted sort of jealous when you wrapped your arm around my shoulder?” Peter pondered Gamora’s words for a brief moment before letting himself smile a bit, 

“I guess you may possibly be right Gamora, I’ll tell him after this mission it wouldn’t do any good to try to speak to him when he is so worked up like this anyway.” Gamora nodded their agreement and they retreated to their respective rooms to get ready for the mission. 

Shutting the door behind him Rocket grabbed a piece of scrap metal from the floor and lobbed it across the room to the adjacent wall with a frustrated growl,

“The flark is wrong with me… First getting protective over Quill during our last mission, now my body is reacting towards Quill’s actions towards Gamora as if I’m suddenly… No that can’t be it…. I just need to focus on this mission.” Rocket said trying to calm himself down as his mind recognized the reaction he had made as one of jealousy. 

‘Thats crazy why would I have any reason to be jealous of Gamora? It’s not like I want Peter myself right?’ the end of that internal thought sounding more like a question with Rocket truthfully uncertain of a lot of things right now. Rocket shook his head reminding himself that they have a mission to prepare for and that now was no time for deep thought. He headed over towards his collection of weaponry and began deciding on the best loadout suited for the upcoming mission. Once Rocket had his loadout selected he decided to try and get at least a few more minutes of rest so that he wouldn't be a zombie and be completely useless on the mission.


	2. Chapter two

Rocket sat aboard the Nova Corps transport ship in his position watching over one of the canisters of fuel. The past several minutes Rocket had proceeded to take apart and reassemble a small metal gadget he had made just for such a scenario. The small Metal cube with multiple panels and shapes moved around in Rocket’s delicate fingers as he turned it and flipped it removing pieces as he did so. He had made this little contraption so that he’d have something to keep his hands busy in times when he was either extremely bored, or anxious. Rocket flipped the cube around in his hands as he strategically took each piece of it out for what felt like the tenth time during this mission until it was in all of it’s individual pieces before beginning to reconstruct it with his usual surgical precision. Rocket was in fact bored, and very much anxious, the source of that anxiety, the random Nova Corps crew that was assigned to the same section of the transport ship as him. 

The Nova Corps may be their allies now since becoming Guardians, however that does not make Rocket any more comfortable about working so closely with them given his history, that being said Rocket was also simultaneously glad they were there because their presence kept Rocket from giving into the urge to inspect, and possibly nab a sample of the fuel in the container beside him. The longer Rocket sat in the presence of the guards however something hadn’t felt right, but he decided to brush it off for now. Rocket usually knew to trust his instincts, but also knew that if he started something now, even if he was right and the guards weren’t who they say they are one wrong move and they could all end up jettisoned into deep space or vaporized whichever happens first if one of these fuel canisters ended up being shot in whatever crossfire ensued. With that thought Rocket decided it best to just drop the suspicion for now and focus on other things. After all the silence in the space he was in left Rocket with nothing to do except think, which given what’s been occupying his mind lately is the last thing he wanted to be doing. Rocket repeatedly attempted to allow his mind to go blank and just focus on his hands working the scraps of metal in his hands.

‘Even if I was falling for Quill…’ he thought hypothetically to himself, as he slid another piece of the cube back into place. ‘There would be billions of reasons why it just wouldn’t work so my best course of action would be to simply forget about it, besides who would even love someone… something like me?’ Rocket continued to ponder as he felt a pang of sadness as that last thought passed through his mind. Rocket stashed his cube in his pocket deciding it wasn’t helping much in this situation and so he chose to focus on his thoughts instead, reasoning with himself that the sooner he comes to terms with whatever ‘it’ was that he was feeling the sooner he could move on and focus on other things, like how much money they’d be getting for these fuel canisters. ‘Gah, even that Humie’s dumb music would be better than this insufferable silence right now’ Rocket proceeded to think back to how Peter’s music whether you’d ever hear Rocket admit it or not has grown on the Procyon, in no small part thanks to the fact that Peter had been playing it for Groot as he grew back and Groot seemed to love it always swaying and swinging in his pot. ‘Peter really has been there for both me and Groot since Ronan…’ that thought caused Rocket to feel bad that he had never really thanked Peter for being there for him through everything, he’d just always been a jackass to him although Peter acted as though he didn’t mind. ‘ Why is he always so flarkin’ nice to me?...’ Rocket continued to think. Rocket’s mind then wandered back to Peter’s music. Rocket then pictured the mental image of Peter dancing about on the Milano blasting one of his various earth songs. A few moments went by and the thought changes and Rocket suddenly saw someone dancing along with Peter someone who was clearly too short to be Gamora, as soon as Rocket realized it was him who he envisioned dancing with peter he violently shook his head to try and clear that mental image from his mind, 

“that was Flarkin’ weird…” Rocket muttered to himself, but whether he acknowledged it or not a part of Rocket did enjoy the idea that had displayed itself so vividly in his mind just moments ago.

After another hour or so Rocket heard the pilot over the intercom, 

“Kyln in sight hold tight for landing.” Rocket felt a wave of relief that his boredom was nearly halfway over, all that would be left was to suffer another agonizingly silent flight back to Xandar before returning to the Milano. Rocket felt the ship shake as it landed in the docking bay at the Kyln he took this as a sign that it was time to finally get the highly volatile cargo off the ship so he made his way to the exit accompanied by the soldiers he was with as they carried the canister once aboard the Kyln Rocket regrouped with Peter, Gamora, and Drax. Rocket instantly felt more at ease being amongst his crewmates, he would never dream of saying something so sappy to their faces, but they really had become his family, the only beings in the entire galaxy he felt comfortable with, even if they drove him crazy. 

Rocket thought to himself how he honestly didn’t know what he had done to deserve such good friends, especially since his usual routine was to snap at them, and spew various obscenities at them on a constant basis, he knew he didn’t tell them enough what they all meant to him, but he had grown so accustomed to burying his emotions that he didn’t really know how to express his love for his family, so he tended to express it in his attempts at humor. Rocket will fully admit sometimes his attempts at joking with his teammates could miss the mark and end up just insulting or straight up angering another crew member, he had made a note after the last time he made a quip about Gamora and her family issues with daddy Thanos and sister Nebula to never use that as a basis for a joke again as Gamora wouldn’t speak with him for a week straight after that. 

Gamora and Peter welcomed Rocket as he joined up with them with warm smiles coming from each of them, Rocket simply nodded with a small smirk still feeling a bit of discomfort from where they were currently standing. Rocket still wasn’t thrilled to be standing back in the place he had not so long ago broken out of, even if he wasn’t wearing a yellow uniform this time around. One of the Kyln guards approached Peter with a case full of units, 

“1,000 units as agreed upon, all four containers appear to be in one piece.” Peter thanked the guard and collected the reward, just as Peter finished stashing the money a gunshot flew by his head. 

Everyone turned to see the gun raised at peter was held by one of the men in the Nova uniforms, “I believe you must have something of ours…” as the man spoke the other “Nova Guards” raised their respective blasters and aimed at the guardians. Peter immediately drew his blasters, 

“everyone get back!” he yelled out to the Kyln staff who quickly fled the scene leaving just the Guardians and these mystery attackers. The Guardians found some cover just in time to dodge the first round of incoming blaster fire,

“Flark me…” Rocket grumbled to himself as he removed his two blasters from his holsters, the weapons looking like smaller single handed variations of his quad-barreled blaster as he peaked out from behind a wall and shot two of the hijackers square in the chest. ‘I knew something was off, I’m such a krutackin moron…’ Rocket internally grumbled to himself as he ducked back behind cover. “Yo Quill! Any idea why our personal guards just turned on us?” Rocket yelled out Rhetorically to Peter who was ducked behind an adjacent barricade to his left. Peter looked over at Rocket and simply shook his head, 

“Nah, but best guess is these guys are imposters, not sure how they got passed security check at Nova Corps though! Best thing we can do is try to take a couple in alive for questioning and take out the rest!” He replied over the sound of blaster fire occasionally returning fire from his own blasters as well hitting a few men in the shoulders or legs incapacitating, but not killing them.

“Protect the fuel, we don’t know who these guys are or what they want with it!” Peter yelled over the noise of the ensuing firefight. After a few more moments Peter signaled the Guardians to advance on the attackers, Drax and Gamora both dispatching the two most adjacent men with a quick use of their blades, while Rocket and Peter advanced on the leader quickly.

“Keep your head in the present this time Quill, I don’t need to be saving your ass twice in less than two days!” Rocket jabbed at Peter in his usual sarcastic tone as the duo closed in on the head of this little operation. Peter’s response was to flash a smirk back at Rocket, “don’t you worry Rocket what kind of a captain would I be if you had to save me every time?” He jokes back. As Rocket and Peter approached the mystery man Peter circled around back so that him and Rocket had him blocked on either side with their weapons readied at him.

Judging the situation as a loss, the leader, spoke once more, “If I can’t get my hands on this precious fuel… no one else can!” and before Peter or Rocket could react the man fired his blaster at one of the tanks causing a huge explosion to go off. The last thing Rocket saw before losing consciousness was the Prison guards re-entering the scene running over to check on him and the other guardians and the leader managing to fly off while the guards restrained the few men who were still alive, and then it all went black.

*Rocket was back in his room aboard the Milano, or at least that’s what Rocket thought was where he was until he noticed the bed he was lying in was much bigger than his own. Taking a moment to check his surroundings, he realized he was now in Peter’s room. The owner of the room Rocket was currently sitting in opened the door adjacent from the bed and walked in, 

“So you needed to speak with me Rocket?” Peter asked with curiosity in his tone sitting down on the bed next to him,

Rocket feeling the shift in the weight of the bed as Peter took a seat. Rocket didn’t know how he was even sitting here, the last thing he knew there was an explosion and he went unconscious something wasn’t adding up. 

“Hello~ Xandar to Rocket? Anyone there?” Peter said still having not gotten any response out of Rocket. 

“Pete, I…. I think I… Lo-” and then it all went black.*

Rocket woke up in a bed in what he could only assume was a hospital on Xandar. Once he was able to open his eyes and they adjusted to the bright lights in his room he inspected his body. Unsurprisingly he felt a little sore, and he noticed a cut or two from some of the debris, but nothing major, which made him wonder why they were in a hospital. Rocket took only a brief moment to contemplate his dream he had just experienced, ‘What the flark… was I about to tell Peter I loved him? That can’t be right… can it?’ Rocket thought to himself questioning his own feelings. Looking to his right he noticed Gamora was sitting in the room in a chair beside him. Rocket’s first instinct was to question why she was in his hospital room and not Peter’s. ‘What could Gamora possibly want with me that’s more important than checking on Peter?’ Rocket thought somewhat begrudgingly to himself. He should feel more grateful that she was in there with him, but Rocket could smell that she had other reasons to be in there with him other than checking on him. Gamora noticed Rocket looking around and gave a slight grin and nod as he turned and looked toward her, 

“Rocket, you’re awake, good.” She greeted arms crossed casually leaning back in her chair. Her demeanor appearing casual, as casual as Gamora comfortably lets herself appear, but still showing no signs of any facade or ulterior motives yet. Rockets eyes narrowed a bit as he contemplated what as going on. Gamora caught onto her friend’s suspicions, but decided to keep the facade up a little longer.

“I must say I’m a bit shocked to find you here Gams, don’t mistake I’m happy to see you though I honestly would have expected you to be in with Peter right now… considering how close you two are... “ Rocket said trying his best to hide the twinge of jealousy in his tone, and speaking that last part mostly to himself and keeping it barely above a whisper. Gamora finally knowing for sure that Rocket has seen through her facade allowed her face to become stern and serious as she simply gave Rocket a slightly cool look. Rocket could swear the look Gamora was giving him was sharper than any blade she has ever wielded.

“Actually, it is because of Quill that I came to speak with you Rocket…” She spoke briefly, not dancing around the elephant in the room, but rather cutting straight to the chase. 

‘... and there it krutackin is…’ Rocket thought to himself as his shoulders slumped and he knew that this conversation was not going to go the way either of them would hope, especially considering Rocket didn’t want to have this conversation, at least not yet. 

“What does the great Star-Dork have to do with me, in any matter that would be so concerning to you Gamora?” Rocket said having to hold himself back from spitting it out in a manner that would appear hostile. 

“I noticed the way you reacted at Peter wrapping his arm around me yesterday. You’ve been kinda acting weird around Peter since our last mission when we got separated from you guys and Peter got taken out, so care to explain?” She asked expression unmoving from the cold harsh glare she’d been giving Rocket since the topic was breached. 

Rocket was now fuming he still had no idea what any of this all was himself yet, and here Gamora was giving him the third degree about it. All he wished was to be able to have time to figure this out before having to deal with talking to anyone else about it. Deep down however Rocket knew he was making little to no progress on the matter and that the longer this went on the more attention he’d draw from the crew, so he decided to cut his losses and at least speak with Gamora for what little help it might do. “Listen Gamora, I know just about as much about what’s been going on here as you do, it started with that mission the other day, well maybe before that, but it’s the earliest I can recall recognizing these… feelings.” Rocket admitted. “... but that doesn’t mean I wish to talk about them, so if you could kindly get the flark off my flarkin back about it that would be just great…” Rocket continued this time with a low growl in his tone hoping internally to ward off any further attempts from Gamora to push the topic. He should have realized though that it wouldn’t work as Gamora was not afraid of Rocket’s temper. She simply frowned, her previous scowl becoming a look of sympathy and sadness for the confusion and frustration that Rocket was clearly experiencing. 

“Look Rocket we all know you care about us even if you are too stubborn to outright say it, but did you ever stop to think that you may care about Peter in a more powerful way, that maybe you lo-” Rocket had just about enough of what she was suggesting when he cut her off, 

“That is Flarking ridiculous Gams do you even hear yourself? Me in love with Star-Dork? And even…..” Rocket paused allowing himself to briefly even ponder this idea. The jealousy, the protectiveness, it was beginning to add up, but Rocket shook his head and looked back up at Gamora, anger being replaced with something else, Gamora looked in his eyes and could see pain in them.

“Even if I hypothetically did develop romantic feelings toward our great and fearless leader, what makes you think it’s even worth thinking about? If I did develop these so-called feelings I should just do my best to repress them because For one… He is so into you, and for another thing I’m…. I.m…” Rocket once again broke his statement this time choking on his emotions, 

“I’m THIS!” Rocket all, but yelled gesturing down to his body as tears threatened to pool into his eyes. before storming out of his hospital room leaving Gamora in shock before she could utter a word in response while trying to fight back the emotion beginning to well up behind his eyes from that outburst. 

When Rocket finally stopped running and cooled off he took a look around at his surroundings he had no idea where in the hospital he even ended up, “How ridiculous could Gamora be I’d be a fool to let myself develop that kind of an attachment to anyone, especially a terran like Quill..” Rocket muttered. Rocket then asked a passing nurse to point him towards Quill’s room. Once he was pointed in the right direction Rocket began making his way through the hallways he just ran through to get to Peter’s room. ‘Besides a man like him, could probably get anyone in the galaxy he wanted, so why waste his time with a monster like me? I don’t deserve that kind of happiness... “ Rocket continued his thoughts until he arrived at the door to Quill’s room.

Entering the room he noticed Quill definitely looked worse than him, though still not the worst it could be. Peter’s cuts were longer and deeper likely due to taking the brunt of the explosion and unlike Rocket Peter was still unconscious and was hooked up to some equipment monitoring his heartbeat and an iv drip. Rocket sighed heavily as he approached the bed with his still unconscious captain laying on it. Rocket spied Peter’s jacket hanging on the nearby chair and decided to check it out. Upon rummaging through the pockets Rocket was shocked to find Peter’s walkman completely trashed. Rocket knew how upset Peter would be if he woke to find his precious walkman trashed like this. Rocket didn’t know what came over him, but he decided he would try to repair it for when Peter awoke.

“Well, at least this gives me something to work on…” Rocket muttered to himself as he grabbed the broken bits of the walkman and exited Peter’s room giving the unconscious man one last glance briefly contemplating everything Gamora had suggested before turning and exiting the hospital room and going to see about checking himself out of the hospital so he can begin his work.  
After much convincing, and yelling… Mostly yelling. Rocket finally was cleared to leave and made his way back to the Milano that was still docked in the hanger. Upon entering his room aboard the Milano Rocket greeted Groot in his planter with a small wave, 

“Hey buddy, I’m gonna be pretty busy for the next couple days working on a project okay?” Rocket said to groot as he walked over to his table and dropped the broken components of the walkman onto it. 

“I am Groot?” Groot responded. 

“When I went and checked on Quill I noticed his stupid walkman thing was busted from the mission when we got caught up in an explosion, so I figured the least I could do is try and repair it for the dork.” Rocket grumbled in response to Groot’s question. Groot was satisfied with this answer for now having his own ideas of what was really going on, but decided best to not push further knowing how Rocket would likely just put up a mental and emotional wall between them if that subject was breached at this time so Groot decided to just let his friend begin his work.

Rocket began a closer inspection of the broken device that lay before him on the table, after thoroughly inspecting the crushed hunk of machinery that used to be the source of Quill’s music Rocket deemed that it was in fact too far gone to be properly repaired, seeing as how some of the parts would be too old to find replacements for. That of course didn’t mean Rocket was giving up that easily, Rocket grabbed a holo-pad nearby and began sketching out plans for a replacement. Once he was satisfied with the plans he put together Rocket propped the schematic up and began his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with the updated chapter 2 I decided to combine chapters 2 and 3 from the first draft of this story into one chapter.


	3. Chapter three

Rocket woke up at the workbench having fallen asleep while working on his gift for Peter. As Rocket rubbed the sleep from his eyes he heard a subtle knock on his door. Rocket’s face lowered as a frown traced his lips knowing full well who would be knocking on his door at the time, he attempted to not say anything or even move a muscle to hopefully trick Gamora into believing him to still be asleep. A few seconds later a second barrage of knocks on his door told Rocket that she was not going to give up that easily. 

“Rocket, please can we talk?” Gamora’s voice came from the other side of the door. After how the conversation was left yesterday Rocket was by no means ready to speak with her again so he was resolved to continue returning her pleas with deafening silence. Gamora stood facing the metal doors to Rocket’s quarters, eventually as she realized Rocket was seemingly refusing to even say a word to her right now She simply leaned her back up against the wall adjacent to his room determined that he’d have to leave his room eventually whether to eat, or to get spare parts for whatever weapon of mass destruction he would likely be building in there. What Gamora hadn’t expected a few minutes later though was the muffled sound of Rocket’s voice just barely loud enough for her to hear him through the door. 

“Go away…” Rocket growled as he brushed out the fur on his cheek that got smushed from the way he was laying. Hearing her voice sent a rejuvenated wave of anger and frustration rushing over Rocket, he wished she would just leave him alone right now. Between the knocking at the door and Rocket’s voice Groot had now began to rouse from his sleep, 

“I am groot?” Groot asked in a low voice. Rocket sighed as he looked toward his friend, 

“Don’t worry pal everythings fine, just don’t really wanna talk to Gamora right now.” Rocket responded to him in a whisper, hoping to avoid detection from Gamora’s well-tuned hearing. Groot gave him a look that told him he didn’t buy it when he told him that everything was fine. Being Rocket’s only friend for the years before they met the other guardians Groot had become very well accustomed to knowing when Rocket was hurting over something and he was very clearly not okay. Rocket let out another defeated sigh realizing that even Groot was now pressuring him for answers, answers he didn’t have even for himself yet. 

“Listen Groot, Gamora just asked me some pretty tough questions yesterday, questions that even I’m not sure the answer to yet, I’ve been having these weird feelings around Quill lately and Gamora thinks it's because I love him, I personally think that’s ridiculous I’d be stupid to have allowed myself to develop feelings for another sentient given what I am…” Rocket said no longer whispering deciding if Gamora really was still there that he didn’t give a flark if she heard him or not. It would be a whole hell of a lot easier for him to get his point across to her that way than doing it to her face anyway. Groot simply gave his friend a sympathetic look and nodded his understanding satisfied with that response for the time being afraid that if he pushed further Rocket would shut him out just as he did with Gamora.

Gamora had for her part felt a tinge of guilt at hearing Rocket’s side of what went down, 

‘Was I really that pressuring?’ Gamora thought to herself. She had only wanted to help guide her two crewmates to each other as she knew already that Peter had feelings for Rocket so she had hoped she could help guide Rocket into feeling the same. What Gamora realized she had failed to take into account with her previous actions was that Rocket has probably never experienced these types of emotions before in his entire existence, and is possibly not only frustrated, but even maybe scared and confused. She decided however that she still did need to have this talk with Rocket, but took a moment to choose her words more carefully, knowing full well she was walking on a thin rope with her next words.

“Rocket… I know that you know that I heard all of that… I just wish to have a chance to explain what I wanted to say to you before you stormed out yesterday. We do not need to discuss this topic any further if you do not wish to, but please as your teammate and as your friend, at least let me say my piece.” she said, her tone sounding apologetic, laced with sympathy for Rocket and what he must be going through.

Rocket initially winced hearing her voice call out his name his ears folding back slightly, but proceeded to listen to her words. Rocket knew deep down that Gamora only wanted to help, that she truly did care about whatever it was that was bothering him. Rocket did feel bad for shutting her out as he did, but he did so out of instinct, still it wasn’t fair to her and Rocket knew it. With a heavy audible sigh Rocket decided that he may as well get this over with because he knows this will continue until everything is cleared up. Rocket made his way over to his door and opened it to see Gamora leaned against the wall turning her face to meet his with an apologetic look. On his part Rocket maintained his irritated facade crossing his arms over his chest and simply giving her a look that silently old her to get on with whatever it was she was so desperate to get a chance to say.

“Rocket… I’m sorry for how forward I was with my assumptions yesterday, I realize you are still sorting out your emotions and it was sudden of me to suggest the L word like that, looking back at my actions I had failed to take into account that these potentially romantic feelings you are developing would be an entirely foreign concept for you given that all you’ve ever had in life before us was Groot and for that I apologize.” She started, giving Rocket a chance to react to her apology.

Rocket was honestly taken aback at what Gamora had said, he was expecting a rationalization for her actions, but instead was greeted to an apology. Rocket had allowed his expression to soften, not to one of any degree of warmth, but at least showing considerably less irritation in his features than he had shown just moments ago.

“Apology accepted, now what is it you wanted to say in regards to the topic at hand.” Rocket stated simply, showing his appreciation for the heartfelt apology, but reminding her that he was still waiting for the explanation she claimed to be there to give. 

“Well, first thing is I feel I should inform you of something that you falsely listed as a reason why Peter couldn’t return your hypothetical feelings.” Gamora said before pausing and allowing Rocket to process her words before continuing, watching his expression closely to try and gain any read on Rocket’s thoughts on what she had just said to him, she had believed she caught a hint of what may have been hope briefly flash across his eyes before returning to a blank unreadable expression. It was only when Rocket gestured for her to continue that she did so, 

“Okay so, you stated that even if you did end up developing feelings for Peter that he couldn’t possibly return them because he wants me right? Well to be honest me and Peter had agreed previously that we are to remain solely friends, and that there exists nothing beyond that between the two of us.” Gamora finished. Rocket was now at a loss for words, 

‘I was certain Quill was after Gamora, now that I know he isn’t I’m curious what made him decide otherwise’ Rocket mentally discussed before looking back up at Gamora. Rocket was careful not to get too hopeful, though Gamora was able to catch another glimpse of that look in Rockets eyes, ‘ just because Quill was available, didn’t mean he had any interest in guys, not to mention something like me. Rocket thought to himself that last thought deflating Rocket and bringing him back into reality remembering the other reason he wouldn’t allow himself to feel that way about Quill or anyone else. A frown began reforming on Rocket’s features once more and Gamora began getting worried, ‘I know that look, Rocket gets that look when he thinks about what he is and what people think of him because of it…’ Gamora’s worries were all, but confirmed when Rocket spoke again.

“That’s all fine and good Gams, but… and of course all this talk is still hypothetical..” Rocket paused. The more Rocket began to realize that he was in fact in love with Peter the more he tried to lie about it and pretend he didn’t, attempting to fake it until he himself believed it. Trouble was he wasn’t falling for his own lies anymore.

“Oh of course totally hypothetical Rocket I understand that there is no logical way for this to actually happen.” Gamora said feigning agreement she decided it best to play along with Rocket refusing to admit the obvious for a while longer hoping he would eventually come to the realization himself as stating it herself would likely just get him to shut down on her again. Rocket then took his opening to continue after hearing Gamora agree to his claim, but as he spoke this time he failed to maintain eye contact with her.

“Even if what you just informed me is true and Quill is open for the taking, there’s still the problem of me, I’m this little monster that no one could ever love in that way, yes I know we are a family and we all share that level of a bond, but for someone to love something like me…. Romantically I mean, well thats just absurd.” Rocket said sounding unusually defeated, every part of Rocket drooping down from his ears and arms down to his tail his entire body seemed to just sag as if he’d lost all hope. 

Gamora quickly picked up on Rocket’s feeling of defeat, and also knew she had hit the true problem here. She wanted to just be straight with him and tell him flat out that Peter did in fact have feelings for him, but decided that Peter would still rather be the one to tell him, himself when he woke up.

“Now Rocket, you know that isn’t true, especially to anyone in this crew. You are no less a person than me, Drax, Groot, or Quill and surely you must know Peter of all people definitely sees you as such. True he may mess with you and call you a Raccoon every now and then, but if you stopped and really thought about it you’d realize he’s saying it not to be mean, but out of humor and because he doesn’t see you truly any differently and doesn’t want to treat you any differently than anyone else.”

Rocket took a few moments to really take in Gamora’s words looking toward the ground with his brows furrowed as he contemplated what she just said. Gamora was right and Rocket knew it. Outside of the initial hostility when they first met Peter never once truly treated Rocket with any sort of negativity and even helped in his own small ways to care for Groot as he recovers. Rocket would also admit that initial hostility between him and Peter wasn’t helped when their first interaction was him stunning Peter and shoving him in a sack. Beyond that Peter never genuinely insulted him, sure they had their arguments and spats, and Peter may tease Rocket every now and then, but Rocket internally knew none of it was with any malice, but rather it was just how Peter was.

“Plus, and don’t take this the wrong way Rocket, but I’m sure in Peter’s escapades through the galaxy he’s laid with beings, much, much more foreign or alien to him than you. You never know there is always stranger places one may find love.” Gamora spoke again snapping Rocket from his thoughts, while also giving him more to think on. Without another word Gamora left Rocket alone in his room once more in order to allow him to think things over. 

Rocket sat on his bed, and mentally went over everything that happened. He would admit he has been super protective of Peter as of late, looking back he also recognized his reaction to that moment with Gamora was indeed an act of jealousy, and as soon as he calmed down at the hospital Rocket’s first instinct was to check on Peter. On top of it all he fell asleep working on a replacement for Peter’s walkman. Rocket’s mind continued a mental roadmap of everything that had transpired not only over the past few days, but everything since the battle with Ronan. Rocket couldn’t deny that of all the guardians he had grown the closest to Peter much to his own surprise. Rocket then hopped back off his bed and began pacing again running his fingers through the fur on his head and occasionally pulling on his ear, one of his many habits that Rocket internally hated as his quirks could sometimes make him easier for his friends to read even when he wanted to keep to himself. As Rocket began to piece it all together, he had thought on each of these instances individually before, but when he laid them out together and put them alongside what Gamora had just said to him moments prior, he was hard pressed to come up with more than one solution.

“Would it truly be the worst thing in the world if I was in love with Peter?” Rocket finally mused aloud partially to hear himself say it and see how his body reacted to actually hearing the idea verbally spoken. To his surprise his words weren’t met with a shudder, or any other negative bodily reaction, but instead he felt a warmth fill his entire being, and he suddenly felt lighter, if he hadn’t known better he would have wondered if someone had turned off the artificial gravity in the ship from how light he suddenly felt. Rocket couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips. 

“I am guessing this is what it feels like, this whole love thing…” Rocket muttered to himself, his warm smile still stretched across his face as he made his way across the room back to his work bence to continue work on Peter’s gift. Rocket used his pad to pull up and play some of the songs he knew Peter had on his tapes and began humming along while he worked. 

Gamora was still seated right outside Rocket’s door as she heard his audible question about loving Peter being all that bad and then smiled to herself as she heard Rocket humming along to Peter’s music. Content with the outcome so far, Gamora decided it was best to return to the hospital and check on the status of Peter.  
Groot smiled as he heard the familiar tunes of Peter’s cassette tape filling the room

“I...Am Groot?...” 

Rocket turned to face Groot with a smile still tracing his face, 

“I’m just listening to his tunes while I work on his gift.” Rocket said sounding unusually chipper all of a sudden a point that groot was quick to notice. 

“I am Grooot?” Groot asked in a more sing song type tone. Rocket prior to this morning would have been quick to shut down the suggestion his friend just made, but for the first time, and because it was just him and Groot, he simply chuckled and allowed himself to admit it,

“Yes I love Peter, don’t know how or why or when it truly started, but I do, you happy now ya got that outta me?” Groot grinned and nodded before returning to dancing to the music. Rocket simply rolled his eyes and went back to work.


	4. Author Note

Hello everyone I am deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart at the seeming disappearing of my updates but this semester has proven to be a lot tougher than I expected and this week is finals. I haven’t forgotten about this or any of my stories I just have not had the time or energy to upload until I’m on winter break so please bear with me and I hope to keep working.

Thanks and have a great holiday season,  
Zyn


End file.
